1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of spectacles, and more particularly to a mechanism for securing spectacle temples to the frame of spectacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical securing mechanism for securing spectacle temples 80 to frame 81 of spectacles is shown in FIG. 8 and comprises a rod 82 pivotally coupled to the frame 81 by a pin element 83, and a bolt 84 having one end engaged through a stop 85 and fixed to a hole 86 of the rod 82. A spring 87 is biased between the bolt 84 and the stop 85 for biasing the stop 85 toward the rod 82. The bolt 84 and the stop 85 are engaged in the hollow interior 88 of the spectacle temple 80, and a screw 89 is engaged through a hole 90 formed in the spectacle temple 80 and engaged with another hole 91 formed in the stop 85 so as to secure the stop 85 to the spectacle temple 80. It should be very careful that the stop 85 does not fixed to the rod 82 and may slide freely relative to the rod 82 such that the spectacle temple 80 may move relative to the frame 81. However, the screw 89 may engage through the stop 85 and may engage with the rod 82 such that the stop 85 may be secured to the rod 82.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional securing mechanisms of spectacles.